


The Fucking Picture

by Idealuk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Spoilers For Episode S04E01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealuk/pseuds/Idealuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Mickey get that picture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fucking Picture

"What are you doing?".

"Filing my fucking taxes. What the fuck does it look like I’m doing? Would you stay still?!".

Ian flips Mickey off right as he presses the button. Mickey scowls in return.

"You know, this is the shit that makes me think you actually like me," Ian says smirking.

"What ever. You’ll be shipping off soon, so I need some thing to jerk off to, right?".

"Not helping your case".


End file.
